Te amarei eternamente
by Kaliope S. Black
Summary: Flores. Ela cheirava a flores. Seda. Sua pele era seda pura. Champanhe. Ela tinha gosto de champanhe. Faróis. Seus olhos eram dois faróis. Cascata. Seus cabelos eram uma cascata vermelha.


Disclaimer - Nada em CDZ é meu. Nada mesmo. Eu juro!

**Te amarei eternamente**

**Flores**. Ela cheirava a flores.

Mas não eram flores comuns; era um aroma marcante, único: jasmim. Recendia de sua pele, de seus cabelos, de suas mãos. Suas roupas ficavam impregnadas deste odor quando a abraçava, e ficava extasiado só de sentir aquele cheiro penetrar em sua mente, levando todo o seu auto controle para o espaço.

**Seda**. Sua pele era seda pura.

Suave, delicada e fina, a pele nacarada era uma preciosidade pela perfeição. Sem manchas ou marcas, era de uma textura sem explicação. A epiderme macia que cobria seu corpo era o bálsamo para todos os pesadelos.

**Champanhe**. Ela tinha gosto de champanhe.

Sua boca pequena, de lábios carnudos, tinha gosto de champanhe. Beija-la era entrar em estado alcoolizado, ficar embriagado pelo contato com a doce saliva. Sentir sua língua em contato com a dela era como sentir a efervescência da bebida.

**Faróis**. Seus olhos eram dois faróis.

Iluminados, cheios de vida. Olhar para aquele par de olhos castanhos era como ver um mar de chocolate incandescente. Sentia que era engolfado pelos olhos dela, que apareciam registrar cada movimento ao seu redor.

**Cascata**. Seus cabelos eram uma cascata vermelha.

Eles não eram loiros nem negros: eram fios rubros, que refletiam toda sua força, seu interior. Macios, compridos e cheios de caracóis, eles envolviam aquele rosto perfeito, que evocava o que havia de melhor em si.

_**Será assim, amiga: um certo dia  
Estando nós a contemplar o poente  
Sentiremos no rosto, de repente,  
O beijo leve de uma aragem fria.**_

_**Tu me olharás silenciosamente  
E eu te olharei também, com nostalgia  
E partiremos, tontos de poesia  
Para a porta de trevas, aberta em frente.**_

_**Ao transpor as fronteiras do segredo  
Eu, calmo, te direi: - Não tenhas medo  
E tu, tranqüila, me dirás: - Sê forte.**_

_**E como dois antigos namorados  
Noturnamente tristes e enlaçados  
Nós entraremos nos jardins da morte.**_

Ele não esperava por aquela cena. Não mesmo.

O cheiro acre das velas, misturado com o cheiro de flores baratas, o estavam deixando enojado. Porém, o que mais fazia seu estômago revirar era ver o rosto suave de sua amada ali, branco como a cera da vela que derretia, dentro de um caixão.

Cada voz que vinha bater em seu ouvido, insistindo em oferecer os pêsames, lhe soavam como tiros. A cada momento olhava para o caixão, na esperança de ver as narinas mexerem, aspirando o ar. Queria ver as pálpebras delicadas tremerem, e depois abrirem, mostrando seus faróis, aquele par de luzes que o guiava dia a dia.

Trêmulo, não sabia como conseguiu abrir a porta de saída. Sentiu que era seguido, mas não sabia por quem. Só queria andar, caminhar para longe daquela opereta de mau gosto, uma pantomima sem sentido ou nexo. Andar, andar, até que seu corpo clamasse por descanso, para que sua cabeça não conseguisse raciocinar direito.

- Romeo...

- Vá embora, Sheila!

O som gutural saiu de sua garganta, profunda e dolorosamente. Há quantos dias não falava? Só lembrava de ter gritado, chamado e implorado pela clemência de Deus. Mas não teve resposta.

- Ela não ia gostar de te ver assim, Romeo! Ela te ama, ia odiar ver você assim.

- Ela não está mais aqui, Sheila! Ou você não percebeu que estou enterrando minha esposa? Vá embora, mulher! – gritou mais alto, atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas, entre elas duas moças apreensivas, que estavam fitando a cena com os olhos marejados.

- Ela está aqui sim! Eu posso sentir! Ou você não percebeu?

- Percebi o quê, criatura?

- O perfume, Romeo. O perfume que só ela usava. O perfume que a irmã dela fez para ela. O que tem cheiro de jasmim.

Romeo fechou os olhos, absorvendo o impacto. Então não estava louco. A amiga também tinha sentido o aroma perturbador. Sentiu os olhos arderem, como se estivessem cheios de areia. Cerrou os punhos, tentando controlar a vontade de berrar, de pôr para fora toda a sua dor. Sentiu um toque suave em suas costas; sabia que era a amiga, que sofria tanto quanto ele.

- Ela está aqui, Romeo. Eu sei que está. E não é só ela quem está...

Enrijeceu os músculos ao ouvir estas palavras. Virou-se lentamente, para olhar por sobre o ombro da amiga e ver o amigo e compadre com um pequeno embrulho nos braços. Seu filho.

- Giovanni precisa de você. Ou além da mãe, ele vai perder o pai?

Não, não podia deixar seu pequeno sozinho. Ele era sua última lembrança, sua recordação de uma vida de amor. Olhou para o espanhol, e pediu silenciosamente com o olhar que entregasse a ele o bebê.

O moreno chegou devagar, e depositou o embrulho nos braços do amigo. Romeo abriu delicadamente o embrulho, e viu o pequeno ser, que até o presente momento não tinha acolhido em seus braços. Pode observar os traços irregulares, as mãos pequenas, o cheiro suave de criança. Percebeu que o bebê ia abrir os olhos pela primeira vez, e aguardou o momento.

**Faróis. Seus olhos eram dois faróis.**

* * *

Eu sei, eu sei... Demorei eras para voltar. Mas estou de volta!

Essa fic é um tanto quanto biográfica. Significa a minha volta por cima, a recuperação da minha inspiração.

Dedico ela para minhas meninas: Margarida, Nix e Dama9. Ninas, I'm the back!

Até a próxima.


End file.
